hindi_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Toshi Sinha
Toshi Sinha (Hindi: Tōśī Sinhā, born on May 14 in Patna, Bihar) living in Mumbai, Maharashtra, is an Indian voice actress who specializes for dubbing foreign productions as a self-employed freelance dubbing artist.1 She also does voice acting for local Indian productions as well, and is even a Radio Jockey and a Radio programmer. She is a well known voice artist for the promotions/promos of various channels. She is the winner of Mirchi Kaan Voice Of the Year for her radio spot "Gudiya" and her radio spot on AIDS Awareness won appreciation in New York Festival Awards. She speaks English and Hindi. Dubbing Career Most TV channels do not mention the Hindi dubbing credits, nor its staff after the end of a foreign program's original ending credits, since changing the credits casting for the original actors or voice actors involves a huge budget on modifying. That is perhaps why encounters such as the one Toshi Sinha had one time, is considered precious. Toshi Sinha has dubbed for Raven-Symoné's role as a perky teenage girl, Raven Lydia Baxter, in the Disney Channel live-action sitcom series That's So Raven. Her role relates how the teller in a bank, a young girl, heard her voice, and told Toshi Sinha that it reminded her of Raven. "When I told her it was me, she literally started jumping and screeching," as Sinha said, who enjoyed the momentary attention, but at the same time felt a tad guilty for holding up the queue. But in other case, she is considered to be the official Hindi dubbing artist for Raven-Symoné, since she can sound exactly like her. She did mention that it was also simple to impersonate Raven's body language as she says that she is a lot like her, full of energy, via personality perspective. Largely, while dubbing for famous characters with an established brand value, artists are asked to stick to imitation rather than innovation. She even dubbed for foreign content that'd go on Discovery Channel, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Pogo, Nickelodeon and UTV. She started her career as an RJ for the show - Radio Farishta on WORLDSPACE. Her first dubbing project was The Jetsons, wherein she dubbed for the character Judy Jetson. She has also been known for being the Hindi dubbing voice for Anna Popplewell's role as Susan Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia film series. Her colleagues involved in the Hindi dub of the films were Ankur Javeri, who voiced William Moseley as Peter Pevensie, Shubhraj Bhat, who voiced Skandar Keynes as Edmund Pevensie, Prachi Save Sathi, who voiced Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie, Rajesh Jolly, who voiced Aslan (replacing Liam Neeson's voice) and Yudhvir Dahiya, who voiced Ben Barnes as Prince Caspian. Toshi Sinha voiced for Colors Stardust Awards 2015- Kareena Kapoor's act and also voiced for 60th Filmfare Awards Carpet as Miss Devi Diva. She is the voice for Nigella Lawson for all the Hindi dubs on Discovery Networks. Dubbing Roles Live Action television Television animation Live action films Animated films